


Cash on Delivery

by Rocky_T



Series: Payments Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Part of the "Payments Series", a sequel to "Services Rendered"





	Cash on Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2001

"---And as President of the Joint Societies of 12-Step Self-Help Groups, it is with great pleasure that I introduce our keynote speaker: Commander Chakotay, former first officer of the starship Voyager!"

A polite smattering of applause was heard as Chakotay made his way to the podium. The smiling chairwoman lingered a moment or two to make sure the microphone was positioned properly, and then took her seat.

Chakotay took a sip of water and glanced quickly at the padd that contained his notes. Looking out at the half-filled auditorium, he smiled at the auburn-haired woman in the front row who nodded encouragingly.

"I'd like to begin with a little story. There's an ancient legend among my people--"

As he spoke, part of his brain was considering the size of the honorarium he was getting for today's speech. With any luck, he'd only have to keep doing this for the next 70 years.


End file.
